


Hot Off the Casting Couch

by MudaMuda



Series: Magical Whatever [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adult Videos, Anal, Bukkake, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudaMuda/pseuds/MudaMuda
Summary: Kiku makes a living as an adult film star. This is one of his movies.





	Hot Off the Casting Couch

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a side story to Magical Whatever; aka what happened in the scene during chapter 3 where Kiku mentions bukkake. But it can also be read as a standalone thing).  
> I’ve written Japan being a tentacle-loving slut, but nothing about bukkake. I thought it was time to change that, so I whipped this up before I went to classes today. xx

Kiku keeps his eyes on a spot just above the camera. Direct eye contact, even through a video, could be unnerving.

“Hello. My name is Kiku,” he says. “My blood type is A. My hobbies are photography and cosplay. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” the producer says, behind the camera. “Tell us, Kiku-chan, is this your first time doing this kind of scene?”

“I have a bit of experience.”

“Oh, so you’re returning.”

“That’s right.”

Kiku keeps his gaze forward as the camera pans over him.

“So. What is it that you love so much about bukkake?”

Kiku curls his hands into fists on his knees. Uncurls them. He glances down. 

“Ah, well. How to say…” he murmurs.

“Getting shy already! But that’s part of your charm, isn’t it?”

“Um…” Kiku’s hands are clasped between his legs now, an almost childish gesture. His coy hesitation nets him more followers. 

He’s good at pretending like he hasn’t done this hundreds of times before. That’s part of the act— playing the shy newcomer, getting corrupted for the first time. Acting like he’s his viewers’ first and last.

Go on, tell us,” the producer urges. 

“I enjoy… the feeling of being on my knees, as an... object of pleasure…” Kiku admits, using the most proper language he can. Quiet, hesitant. Like he couldn’t possibly use an obscene phrasing. 

The viewers come first; they want to know they control him. Even virtually, men’s feelings need to be validated.

At the core, he’s nothing but their toy, and he loves it. 

“For a guy, that isn’t humiliating?” asks the producer.

“Oh, no. I love it,” Kiku says, the most straightforward he’s been so far. It’s times like these where viewers need to hear his honest opinion. 

“But that’s not the only thing, is it? Just getting on your knees for a lot of guys?” the producer asks.

Kiku taps his chin. Like it’s so hard to explain why he likes it. 

Why he  _ loves  _ it. 

It’s the fact that he loves it that his fans love him.

He’s their eager mouth, their willing body.

“The taste,” he whispers, decisively. “And the warmth. It’s satisfying. It makes me very happy.”

_ “Sugoku ureshii”--  _ a warm little hiss of his teeth, laden with excitement, and he’s got them hooked on him. He lets the moment linger, before giving the camera a gentle smile.

The lens whirs and adjusts into a new position.

“That’s wonderful, Kiku. You’ll be a natural,” says the producer.

Kiku bows his head slightly.

“I’m looking forward to working with you.”

 

Once he’s in the studio, Kiku licks his lips and goes to work.

He has one cock in each hand, two in his mouth, three more rubbing against his face, waiting for a suck.

Behind him, four more rubbing his ass, grinding against his thighs.

He’s had a vibrator inside him since the interview. A thick, silicone knob with a flared base. 

The men behind him are playing with it, twisting it, tugging it. 

It feels good, and he doesn’t want to let it go.

But thinking about what will replace it, Kiku pushes, relaxing his hole obediently. 

The toy is worked out, slowly. The widest part tugs hard at his entrance, and takes a good yank before it pops out, making his hole gape and gush lube onto the cocks waiting to shove in.

He gasps as the first cock slides in. It’s thick and warm, and he barely has time to adjust before another is pushing inside along with it.

Together, they’re wider than the toy, and it’s a bit painful until they’ve fully gone inside. 

They work together, kneading his hole back and forth. Sliding endlessly over his sensitive insides. 

He’s open so much, he feels they’ll slide up to his throat.

He pushes more cock into his mouth to smother his moaning.

It feels so good, he’s already cumming, but it’s dry, without anyone touching his cock. 

He gags a little, choking in desperation, as the cocks in his ass pull out halfway through, leaving his hole gaped and clenching for something to stimulate it, not completely satisfied. 

It’s awful, it’s devastating, and he sucks cock harder, trying to distract from his disappointment.

A finger hooks into his quivering hole and holds it open. Another two replace the first, shoving in hard to the base.

He smiles broadly, unable to restrain himself. Tears slide down his cheeks. 

It’s pacifying, giving him more cock to fuck him again. He’s truly grateful.

It’s a barrage of dicks, as the sucked ones leave his mouth and the neglected ones force in. 

His jaw aches. He hasn’t closed his mouth since he started, and drool and precum are leaking everywhere. 

He can’t close either end, and the feeling of being rocked and shoved between all these needy cocks makes his mouth water; his cock shoot precum in little bursts, in time with the thrusts.

He’s so close; he’s been wet with arousal since he sat on the casting couch.

The cocks in his ass churn him up, and he’s becoming dizzy. 

He cums, crying out, and is immediately given a different two cocks.

“More, fuck me more,” he begs, but they can’t hear him with a cock in his mouth. Perhaps this is for the best. For the sake of his character.

He’s the most refined slut on the market; it’s practically against his contract to beg. 

He  _ takes  _ cock graciously, as hard and fast and as many times as the producer thinks he should.

 

Once everyone’s had a bit of him, they surround him and start jerking themselves off, while Kiku crawls onto his knees, barely recovered from cumming, and aching for more. 

He gently touches his fingertips to the floor in front of him, and bows his head.

_ As you please.  _

It’s much more formal than necessary for this sort of situation, but it’s part of his character. 

He holds his chin up, lets his eyes slide shut, and keeps his mouth open. 

All around him, it’s nothing but the filthy sound of cocks being pumped, and hearing it makes him burn with excitement. 

He can’t help himself, and takes the two nearest cocks in his hands, stroking them, pressing the tips against his tongue. He has to open his mouth wide to accommodate both. 

_ Grateful and accommodating.  _ That’s how he’ll explain the unrestrained, impolite slurping, pushing the cocks into his mouth with no thought but to have more of them.

Salty cum splatters down his throat, shooting in rhythmic bursts, plopping onto his chin.

The taste is almost too much. And the  _ texture:  _ thick and sticky, like it’s been saved up just for him.

Before they’ve finished, he’s sucking the viscous strands as they spurt out into his mouth, and onto his face when he doesn’t clamp his mouth over the tip in time. 

Two more loads spatter his face, coating his bangs. Then one by one, the other actors begin cumming, shooting it in his hair, in his mouth, anywhere they can find a place.

His mouth is so full with cum that it’s dripping down his chin. Slimy and hot, it hangs in strands off his face and plops onto his chest, onto his lap, into a pool on the floor.

And it keeps coming until there’s no more room on his face to ejaculate.

He runs his tongue over his upper lip, where cum has oozed down from his forehead, swallowing the bit he’s collected. He raises his hands to block the relentless torrent of cum a bit, so he can breathe. 

Hot splashes continue to rain onto his body, and on his outstretched palms, as he’s ejaculated on repeatedly. He wipes his mouth, uselessly, gasping in delight as he receives two more splatters of cum on his face.

He reaches blindly out again to grab and pleasure whoever he can. He wraps his lips around the first cock he touches, sucking greedily, and wonders how he’ll ever be able to stop.


End file.
